dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Thunders
A planet with many thunderstorms and 50x Earth's Gravity. History Zane was travaling around and landed the on this planet. Having lived on earth all of his life noticed a difference in the gravity. Wanting to get stronger he wanted to stay but soon a group of people came and stole the planet. After 3 years of planning he went back but they weren't there. after he discovered that they weren't there and that he wasted three years. The group that stole his home gave it to the P.T.O. He wanted to keep the planet because of the better training conditions so he went to the P.T.O and signed up for the jackpot hoping to get the planet for himself. He won the jackpot and eagerly went to his new planet ready to get stronger. RP Area "Well this is it" Zane says walking around. "what do you think?" "This is pretty cool. I like the higher gravity." "Me too" Zane says jumping up and landing " I really liked the price" "How much was it?" "Free" Zane smiles "Congrats. I'm going to train some more." Begins to race around the planet avoiding the lighting strikes. Zane tires to keep up but give up. "Wow you're fast" Zane says a little out of breath "Thanks." Starts punching boulders, making cracks in them. "This hurts a bit." Zane Punches a bolder and it breaks. " Not really" Zane said "You're strong, but speed is everything." Zane looks annoyied. "But if i hit you it does more" "Not if you can't touch me." Starts runinng circles around Zane. "SON OF A" Zane starts. Zane lowers his head and sits down "See? Strength is good to have, but speed is better." Stops. "Piccolo's first rule, never trade speed for strength." punches him and smiles. "Never let your guard down" Zane laughs "Okay, I deserved that. How's about we train together?" Hokus sticks his hand out. Zane grabs his hand and gets up "Yea lets i need to get stronger anyways" Zane says "Then you do 1,000,000 push-ups while I do 1,000,000 laps around the planet." Starts running across the ground. Zane drops down and starts. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" Zane does the pushups like nothing "Okay, I want to fight you. I'll show you that speed is everything. "Fine lets do this!" Zane said. "Whoops. Sorry bout that." Hokus says to nobody in particular. Starr and Silver Silver lands on the planet. "So this is my dad's planet." Starr lands on the planet."Hmm....I remember spending my childhood here...It was nice..." Starr says as he has nostalgia about this planet."Zane sure did well with this" He says.He then sees his rival,best friend, and brother. Silver.He walks over to him, and bows."Greetings brother" he says happily. Silver and Hokus Silver lands on the planet. "It's been a while since i visited here" Hokus lands a little ways off before looking around. "Where is Zane's kid? I know I felt him here." Silver looks around and sees a new person there. " whose there!?" gets in a fighting stance Hokus states at him and smiles. "Have you seen anyone by the name of Silver around here?" Silver relaxes a bit. "Yea...Thats me" turns his head a bit but looks at hokus. Hokus stares at him a little more before flying up a few feet. "Your father wanted me to train you. So come on." Silver smiles. " So your challenging me now!?" jumps in the air an floats. "Then lets go!" Hokus begins to fly to his Faction Headquarters Silver follows him Silver and Hilary Silver sits on a cliff looking out into the horizon Hilary would appear in pretty badly beat-up shape. Silver feels a new power Level and turns to see her. He rushes to her side. "Hey are you okay!?" Hilary eats senzu bean to quickly regenerates before silver gets near her since she has validated mistrust of strangers "Yes, guess i am. My name's Hilary Flail" Silver turns to look over the cliff again. "I'm Silver" Hilary Flail thinks "They got me. Grr...", she was referring to her recent battle. Still, staying silent. Silver looks back at her. "What are you doing here? If you dont mind me asking." "I don't and...", she sighs "Well, i got beat up by bunch of people on a certain planet and lost my conciousness. When i wake up, i found myself here, so i don't really know." for once she was honest putting away her pride and selfish self. Silver smiles. "Well nice to meet you." She smiles "Nice to meet you too."."So, this is your planet? she asks. Silver looks at her. "Well sortof. It's my Dads but he's dead right now." "Oh.... I'm sorry for you." Hilary would then look around and think "The temperature even here is kinda chilling, though it's very unusual" "Oh it's fine, I Have other things to worry about." Silver takes a deep breath. A mark appears under his eye and eye glows red. "Yeah but i cant help that." Silver says annoyed as the mark disapears. "I have things to deal with too." Hilary implies. "I'm wondering, have you heard of Tsurugi guy?" she says wondering if Silver could lead her to her brother. Silver looks down at her. "Yeah i know him. He's on Earth but i dont know where he's at." "Earth..", she says "Guess i'll find him. You should come to Earth too? Whats so good being alone in an abandoned planet?" she asks Silver looks off the cliff. "I was thinking about stuff. Why not sparr before we go." "Why not" she says before smiling and heading to battlefield. 'The Revelation Hokus steps out of a portal as he waits for the others to join him. With a Flash of Lightening Bolt, Tsurugi was present there "So i guess they still hasn't started fighting yet, Eh? Say, why don't we take them to our planet and then join them?", he asks. "Hokus? What are you doing here?" Silver asks at the sudden arival. "And Hi Tsu." "I'm here because I need help rescuing my sister. To do that, I need to train you." Hokus says clutching his head. Silver looks at him. "Who took her!?" and with a pause. "You had a sister!?" "Yes. It was the same man who hypnotized your father." Hokus said feeling more pain. Silver now clenches his fist and his eye glows red and that mark reapears. "I'm going to kill him." Silver breaths heavier barely able to hold on to his rage. A blue skinned female would slowly land on the ground not to far off from them, seeming to just appear out of thin air. She slowly began to walk towards Hokus and Silver, her demonic powerlevel completely different from that of a normal powerlevel, also being unreconizeable by anyone who hadn't sensed it before. "It took longer to locat you then I thought." She said, looking at Hokus. "Well I tend to be hard to find when I'm angry." Hokus would pause as his pain dissipated a little. "Princess." "Hello Rin." Silver's eye now a constant red now controling his rage a bit more. "I'm not a pincess!" She shouted, raising her fist to kick Hokus directly in his demonic dragon balls, the kick immiting a force that would even send Silver a few steps back. Her eyes were crimsion red, clearly not in the best of moods right now. Silver takes the step back. "Why dont we not kill eachother just yet. It seems we all need eachother's help. Why not call a truse now before this starts." "Guess I caught you at a bad time huh?" Hokus would say unfazed by the kick, having moved at the last second to hit his knee instead. The kick would then miss it's target, destroying the landscape behind Hokus as if a large slash had went through it. Rin put her leg down and let out a puff. "Hmph, whatever. I only came here because I sensed you at the capsule corp training hall. Being away from this madness, Tsurugi was trying to pinpoint Thax's powerlevel but all of his attempts ended up in failure since Thax's powerlevel was coming from everywhere. He then says "At the moment, trying to find Thax is impossible. His powerlevel is coming from everywhere and nowhere.", "Or maybe he's doing that purposely to distract us from sensing him". He says "The only other option is to train meanwhile." Rin turned her attention to Tsurugi, seeming to show little hostility to him now unlike back on planet namek. "That may not be a bad idea. Not even I can pinpoint where his powerlevel is coming from. While we're looking for him, he could be destroying and getting stronger as we speak." Realizing Rin's a Demon King too he thinks "Heh, i can finally use my full power on these guys. But i still have to be careful about those two". After idling he says "He's doing something else..." he says "He knew that Hokus was a demon king so he kidnapped his sister. And..."."He's proably trying to influence his sister into turning evil... just like himself". "I doubt your full power would be enough to stop anyone here. Well, at least I know it wouldn't stop me." Rin said, seeming to have learned how to read minds as well as lock her mind off from being read. "Still, that's proably the case, so if it's so, we should try and find where he's hiding out. However, as it is, it's impossible. For now, we should just work on getting stronger as soon as possible. I'm going to go back to namek, pick up Dendsho and his kid, then go to my fathers planet to train, come if you want." She told the group, soon walking off and being inbetween transporting to namek. "Bye hokus, bye silver, and bye yos--" she stopped herself, throwing her hand at Tsu "Oh forget it, bye mind invasion guy" She then disappeared, leaving the group to discuss and do what they wished. Tsurugi would appear being totally unfazed by her words "Make sure to learn on how to be less annoying and be more tolerable" Training Grounds *Kumiko *Training Slot 2 * Eiki Kobayashi * Hardware RP Area Starts kicking and punching the air. "I really need to fix my calculations. I didn't want to kill him." Continues his training. StormMutantGod lands a little bit further than their battle and watches. "Wow...what power!!" StormMutantGod says Battle Grounds *Silver *Yugana Shinkai * Hope Xorous * Battle Slot 4 Night *Race Saiyan/Human *Level 29 *XP Points 301,020/330,000 *Speed 134 (132) *Damage 200 *Health 1/175,000 *Power Level 214,990,848,000 *Fatigue: 500/500 Yugana Shinkai *Race = Majin Android (Energy Stealing) *Level = 31 *XP = 379,918/390,000 *Health = 148,500/148,500 *Speed = 327.5 (335.5) *Damage = 288 *Powerlevel = 492,394,591,503,000 *Fatigue: 200/500 Hope Xorous *Race: Saiyan/Human *Level: 34 *XP: 465,097/490,000 *Health: 26,000/188,000 *Speed: 156 *Damage: 237 *Power Level: 51,104,098,632,515,199,940 *Fatigue: 85/800 *Effects: Combat Gloves Melee Damage, Super Saiyan Damage, -4 Speed Goal get opponent to 1 health The Battle *Yugana would smile before dashing at Night and slashing him 20 times with dual swords. (11 hit) 53,955 Damage Total *Night smiles and rushes at Yugana and punches her 20 times (4 hit) 8,000 Damage Total *Hope goes Super Saiyan immediately before firing off 4 Destructo Discs (3 hit, 35550) at Yugana, then rushing at Night and punching him 10 times (8 hit 23,700) before hitting him with a point-blank Spirit Bomb (hit, 11,850) reversing direction to punch Yugana five times (1 hit, 2962.5). 74,062.5 Total *Yugana goes base, super, then pure, before slashing Night with dual swords 20 times. (15 hit) 97,200 Total. *Hope fires 5 Destructo Discs (all miss) at Yugana before activating Ki Whips, hitting her 10 times each (20 times total)(9 hit. 1999 Damage), before firing 5 Scattershot (1 hit. 11,850) at her and punching and kicking her 9 times (5 hit, 14,812.5). 28,661 Damage Total *Yugana slashes Hope 20 times with dual swords. (14 hit) 90,720 Damage Total. *Hope punches Yugana 20 times. In the face. 4 hit, 11,850 damage. *Yugana repeats her previous attack. (11 hit) 71,280 Damage Total. *Hope repeats her previous attack. 5 hit, 14,813 damage. *Yugana repeats her previous attack. (15 hit) 97,200 Damage. XP Divisions #Night: 4,000 #Yugana: 170,577.5 #Hope: 64,693.25